You Made Me Love the Rain
by Fanbutnotsopitchperfect
Summary: It's only fitting it would rain today and only Jesse could make her love the rain. Beca/Jesse future drabble.


A/N: I've written so much depressing turmoil for this couple lately I felt like a fluffy sappy drabble piece was due. It was so easy to picture this happening so I hope it's enjoyed. Songs used in the singing parts are Rainy Zurich by the Fray and Rainiest September by Jay Nash. The inspiration and title come from Rainiest September by Jay Nash.

88888888888

The sound of thunder crashes in the distance and shakes the windowsill. Seconds later the sound of rain hits against the window. It's not just the sound of rain; it's the sound of torrential rain that's one step from being a hurricane.

This was a stupid idea. She should have known this was going to happen. It's the South in September, it rains. It always rains. That's all it does in the South is rain. That's why the rest of the country and be in a drought while in the South it's rainy and filled with water. It doesn't rain it L.A, well it does sometimes but never like this. L.A is sunny and warm and her home, their home. She just wants to be back in L.A living their everyday life like its any normal day. She should have never let their parents talk her into this. And she should have never let Jesse convince her that one weekend wouldn't change anything.

"It's just a light sprinkle," Fat Amy says as she draws the curtains closed.

"See Beca, just a light sprinkle. Be positive. It's bound to pass..." A clap of thunder interrupts Aubrey's words. Aubrey has always made her crazy, but she's never wanted to choke her as much as she does right now.

"Just sit everything will be fine." Chloe's pushing her into a chair in the bathroom and telling her to calm down that a little rain doesn't change anything as she pushes more bobby pins into her hair. More fucking bobby pins because it's raining and her hair needs to stay up.

It's not the rain. That's what no one seems to understand. It's not the fucking rain, this was a bad idea from the get go. If she believed in signs the rain would just be the final exit sign telling her to get the fuck out because she knew this was a bad idea from its entire inception. Marriage is just a bad idea. She doesn't see why they even need to get married. They're happy, they're stable, no one's going anywhere. Why do they need to fuck that up with a piece of paper just to make their parents happy? They don't and they shouldn't. And the fact that they're having an outdoor wedding in Georgia and there's a monsoon outside is just proof of that.

"I can't do this," she says and pushes Chloe away and she begins to snatch the bobby pins from her hair. "This is stupid and pointless and I can't do this." She walks over to the window and yanks the blinds open. "Do you see this? It's storming outside! People shouldn't get married and the storm outside that's proof. I'm not doing this."

"Beca, this hesitation it's all totally normal. Just calm down. Remember my wedding?" Aubrey says trying to sooth the situation.

Fat Amy chuckles, "You blew chunks and turned all our shoes brown."

"You're not helping!" Aubrey snaps. And she's right they're not help. Fat Amy with the jokes, Aubrey with her attempt at a soothing motherly voice. None of it is helping.

"How about we all just give Beca a minute." Chloe pipes up and begins ushering all the girls from the room. "We're going to give you a minute a minute." Chloe smiles as she clicks the door closed. A minute isn't going to help anything; she needs a whole lot more than a minute. She needs a four hour plane ride back to L.A.

She jumps at the sound of a frantic knock but it's not on her door. The knock is in the distance but it's loud enough for her to hear. "Jesse, she's freaking out over the rain." She hears a voice say as the knock echoes into her room. Subtly was never Chloe's strong suit.

It's not the rain. That's what no one seems to understand. It's not the fucking rain. The rain, it's just the final straw or whatever. They don't need to get married. There's no need for them to get married. What good does marriage do anyway? Her parents were married and well she knows how well that turned out. It's not the best frame of reference. Sure she could reference Jesse's parents for a happy marriage, if she wanted to see how boring and suburban marriage makes people. So that's not really a great reference either. And she knows they're not their parent but what if... What if marriage makes them fall into this happy suburban life, she can't see herself being happy as a soccer mom. Or even worse... What if marriage just doesn't work... What if they don't work once there's a piece of paper. What if... What if he leaves... Intellectually she knows marriage won't change anything between them but... It's the what if she's really afraid of. She closes her eyes and exhales a hard breath like she's been holding her breath for days. Maybe she has been, maybe she hasn't even been able to breathe in days. That's surely what it feels like right now.

There's another knock. This time it's on her door, not echoing through the hallway. "Beca..." Benji's voice says from behind the door. "It's me, Benji."

"I know your voice Benji, and I heard Chloe" she says as she pulls the door open with a shaky hand. "Just... Just tell him I can't do this. We can just go back to L.A and this never happened."

Benji smiles and holds his hand out to her, "Come with me and if you don't like what you find. I will personally call off your wedding while you hop a flight back to L.A. You can trust me on this."

She chews on her cheek for a moment in contemplation before she pushes his hand away, "Fine but I'm not holding your hand... And what's with the cape, I thought Jesse told you no cape?"

Benji smiles and shakes his head, "Just follow me." He says as he leads her downstairs and opens a door into the rain.

"Seriously? Where the hell are we going?"

"Just keep following me," he clearly states as he reaches around and drapes his cape over her to block the rain.  
Her heels are sticking into the grass as she walks through it with Benji. The cape he's draping over her head is doing about as good to keep her dry as a piece of newspaper, but he's trying. He stops and pulls it from over her head and runs in the other direction as she sees Jesse standing outside looking in their direction.

"What the hell, Jesse?!" She calls out as they approach and she sees him standing near a tree completely soaked. "In case you didn't notice it's pouring! It's pouring. I'm soaked, you're soaked and we should just go back to L.A."

"It's not the rain Beca. I know what you're scared of. I know why you want to run back to L.A. And I know it's not because of the rain. I know what you're scared of because I know you. We're not your parents. We're not my parents. We're you and me. And I'm in this Bec. I've been in this since I was eighteen. We can't predict the future anymore then we could have predicted this," he holds his hands up to catch the rain falling around him. "But I can promise you, right now, that it can rain every day for the rest of our lives and I'll still be standing right here or where ever the rain is... I can promise you that I'll always be standing in the rain with you." He reaches out and takes her hand pulling her to him, "Rain or no rain, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to be afraid of that."

A soft chuckle leaves her as she thinks about him, and the way he is and how this is like a scene from all those ridiculous movies he loves so much. It's so fitting. It's so him. He believes in happy endings and beautiful things. And his believe in that makes her a better person. His tux is soaked and she can hear his shoes squish as he steps. She knows her dress is probably virtually see through by now but it doesn't matter. He steps into her and wraps his arm around her waist and before she can protest her head is against his chest and they're dancing in the rain.

"And let water fall on the flame that's not burning out. I'll keep you warm, dancing in a down pour. And I will hold your body slowly turning..." He sings as they dance. He pressed his forehead to hers and her hair falls around their faces, the water beading down it as to shields them from everything around them and all she can see is his eyes. He's right. The rain doesn't matter, the wedding doesn't matter, a piece of paper doesn't matter because she's not going anywhere either. She closes her eyes and presses her head to his chest as for the first time in days she exhales.

She in hales. This time when she opens her eyes and in hales she's not fighting away a sick feeling because of the rain. She looks up and wipes a drop of rain from his cheek as they dance in front of their friends and family for their first dance while Benji sings out loud and Jesse quietly mouths the words to her.

"You made me love the rain he said and I would do all the same. Sunny days will come again. We will have those too. But I will take cold soaking and alone, standing in the falling rain with you."

Her eyes open and she looks up at the man that's looking down at her with adoring eyes. "Only you could make me love the rain."

-fin


End file.
